mushroom_kingdom_showdown_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushroom Kingdom Chaos
'''Mushroom Kingdom Chaos '''is an idea for a Mushroom Kingdom Showdown story mode. Story Bowser breaks into the Mushroom Kingdom once again, coming to capture the Princess. But this time, he has a set of Time Portals which allow him to travel through time. The Mario Bros. come, but to their dismay they find themselves too late. With Bowser travelling through time, their fellow teammates scattered through time, who knows what could happen! Areas/Levels * Area 1: Mushroom Kingdom - In this area, you can choose between Mario and Luigi. This acts as a tutorial of sorts, allowing you to explore a little. Depending on who you chose, when you reach the Time Portal your brother will be there waiting and you will fight him. Mario and Luigi then both jump in. * Area 2: Kongo Jungle - The mini-bosses of this area are Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. * Area 3: Yoshi's Island - The mini-bosses of this area are Kamek and Yoshi. * Area 4: Wario's Throne - The mini-boss of this area is Waluigi. You are also introduced to the first big bad, Wario. * Area 5: Bob-Omb Battlefield - You will end up finding Toad, trapped by King Bob-Omb. King Bob-Omb is the first real boss of the story mode. * Area 6: Delfino Plaza - The mini-boss of this area is Petey. You are also introduced to the second big bad, Shadow Mario. * Area 7: Bowser's Castle - The mini-boss of this area is Koopa. You also find Bowser and Peach, only to be stopped by the second boss, Bowser Jr. After defeating him, due to him being part of the past, a rip in time is opened leading to Time Rip. * Area 8: Time Rip - The mini-bosses of this area are Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Dry Bones. The third boss is Wart, who when defeated reverts time and transports everyone back to present-day Mushroom Kingdom, only to find the third big bad, Fawful. * Area 9: Fawful Castle - The mini-boss of this area is Midbus. The first main boss fight happens in this area, against Fawful. * Area 10: Luigi's Mansion - The mini-boss of this area is E.Gadd, with the second big bad fight against Shadow Mario taking place. * Area 11: Wario's Gold Mine - The mini-boss of this area is Shy Guy. Wario is also found, having the third big bad fight take place. * Area 12: Star Road - The boss of this area is Geno. Bowser and Peach are found once again, having a fight with Bowser occur, with him beaten and Peach rescued. * Area 13: Final Transformation - Bowser transforms into Giga Bowser, with the final battle occuring. * Area Extra: WwwWario's Pit of Edits - If Wario's Throne is replayed after defeating Area 13, you get to access a different version of the area, where you fight Mario with the Wario skin as the mini-boss and then fight WwwWario. Category:Unofficial Category:Gamemode Ideas Category:Story/Adventure Mode Ideas